1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software objects, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for determining object equality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Assisted Drafting (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. Some CAD programs provide templates and palettes that help users create documents, graphical presentations, etc. However, these templates and palettes provide only limited assistance and do little to help the user determine the changes made between one version of a drawing and another. Further, the templates and palettes provide little assistance in merging desired changes from one drawing into another.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for creating components in a CAD program, in order to create documents and resolve differences between drawing revisions faster. Further, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for comparisons between software objects.